<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greendale be damned #SaveCAOS by Helene K (hekiv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037956">Greendale be damned #SaveCAOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K'>Helene K (hekiv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End (POST PART 4) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harvalind breaksup, Harvey pines, M/M, Multi, Nick dies, Nick is dead, Other, Robin is dead, Sabrina is dead, Sad, Theo is sad, the vatican is mean, witch war, witches are exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Greendale.</p><p>Greendale be damned.</p><p>#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS<br/>Sabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 36 lousy episodes WITH SO MUCH CUT OUT!<br/>The ending of Part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show. The show and it's characters deserve better! The show should be picked up by another network!1!<br/>Sabrina is coming back in part 5 if first in comic book form.<br/>Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:<br/>👇👇👇<br/>1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on social media.<br/>2. Keep sharing ❗SIGN THE PETITIONS TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at<br/>http://chng.it/BvdTgjtkhV AND http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp AND http://chng.it/MvRW7hNSjs<br/>3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true that they save #Sabrina for more seasons!<br/>4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️<br/>5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.<br/>#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End (POST PART 4) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greendale be damned #SaveCAOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I imagine happened after it all ended.</p><p>I know people will say that Harvey wasn't in love with Sabrina in part 4, but there was a build up for Sabrina and Harvey to get a second chance together for almost 3 years. I was waiting for that.<br/>Harvey is a main character, but barely gets anything to do. His character was never really flushed out. I felt bad for Ross. It was just a f*cking waste. I was disappointed. And am still really mad about it.</p><p>I like Nick and Sabrina but not enough to have them be together in the end. I honestly think they would both had been better off as friends in the end, instead of a couple. They were a good team.<br/>I get it, they are both attractive witches and have been through a lot, but Harvey was making Sabrina stable, and she could have pulled him out of his shell and made him better, and she could of been a truly great witch instead of being distracted and manipulated so easily and had the freedom she wanted and built up the coven had she stayed with him, even changed things for the better for both mortals and witches. I truly believe that.<br/>If only Harvey and Sabrina's relationship had been flushed out a little more in the beginning... But maybe because Ross and Jaz started dating in real life, Harvalind was made into a thing...<br/>Honestly it felt like a mistake because it was just based on nothing, just he wanted things to be easier and get over Sabrina and Roz was just okay with that and they were both made into assholes who ganged up on Sabrina. It was weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damn Greendale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greendale be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much time goes by, some things remain true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the years he saw his dad try to drink his grief away, he thought he never would do the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But life is funny, as well as cruel, and it has a way to make you become what you hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool touch of the metal flask against his lips was comforting, so was the now all too familiar taste of whiskey as it burned all the way down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey licked the taste of his lips and glared at the four stones that stood proudly in front of him. Almost mocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminding him of what he had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina Morningstar said one. Sabrina Spellman said the other. Each one reminded him of the time where he felt the most lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A world without Sabrina, he had always thought would be the world he never had to live in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet here he was. Alive and well. While Sabrina was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had stung and been a strange comfort when Roz had told him what had happened to Nick. How he had been reunited with Sabrina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Sabrina didn't have to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought he would be going back to Hell. Especially for Nick, not again. But there he had been, with his friends and those he thought counted as Nick's friends; Prudence, Ambrose, and Agatha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had fished out his body and buried him next to Sabrina. Pretty soon, Salem was buried next to Sabrina too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey scoffed thinking Salem would probably not be happy with having Nick close to Sabrina, even in death. But there was nothing that could be done about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey hummed thinking of the day that he first met Salem. A stray, Sabrina had called him. If only she had been honest with him...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many of those now. A lot of "if only's" crept up on him from time to time. Especially when he looked at one of the photos from his early life in Greendale, or just traveled down memory lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used to give him a headache and, something similar to a heartache. Not that he would ever admit that. But now, it was more like listening to a favorite song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like many times before, he didn't say anything. There was nothing he had to say to Sabrina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like when he lost his brother. He carried Tommy with him, having him there whenever he needed him. It's how he felt loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him. Sabrina was never gone. She was with him, and with Roz and with Theo. Like she always had been and always would be. In her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a comfort they all needed. With how things changed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey sighed and hated having to go down that particular road but he still did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How things had changed. So fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hoards of hell. The town had been evacuated and the witch war had been brutal. Just as things had calmed down, the witches from Riverdale, those that Blackwood had recruited to his cult, had all flipped their town upside down, with him and the Fright Club right in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a time when they had to seek refuge at the Academy and even then, they didn't feel safe. The air had been so thick around them all. So many of them were injured and the end seemed near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with Sabrina and Nick gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had stood strong. They had come up with plans and they had won. Sadly there had been losses. Like Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo never recovered. Roz and he tried to be there for him, but the memories and the loss had been just too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was the first to leave. Going to live with his aunt in Chicago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then things had gotten really bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vatican sent people to Greendale, it looked like there was about to be another war and before any of them could react, the truth of Witches existing was announced to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone became afraid. It was like the dark ages had returned. Greendale became a ghost town as everyone abandoned the place they once called home as soon as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey remembered him and Roz in Greendale, seeing boarded-up houses and stores with no power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baxter High was the first place to shut down. Everyone got as far away from Greendale as possible. Harvey remembered hearing the kids at school mumbling about strange things that they had seen over the years. One of those kids had been Billy, but none of them dared be too loud, terrified of who might hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been graffiti about witches on the school walls, and Roz had gotten her locker trashed, it hadn't been that long ago when she and Sabrina had proudly declared themselves </span>
  <em>
    <span>witches</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now that word had taken a new meaning. Or rather an </span>
  <em>
    <span>older </span>
  </em>
  <span>meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear was the enemy. Fear could make one do strange things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would know. He had almost lost Sabrina for good because of his own stupid fear. He had almost lost Roz because of that same fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of the unknown. The fear of </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic being real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things died down eventually when everyone was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey's dad had died in his sleep sometime during the witch war. He had been hurt that he was now all alone, but he had been happy that his dad hadn't suffered. He at least died better than Tommy had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all Harvey had was an empty house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roz had managed to use spells on her parents to get them to leave Greendale without her. She said it had was the safest thing for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both hurt, grieving, and hold on to each other. Like they always did when things got bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with every passing day, things became more and more terrifying. The Vatican offered guidance and became the voice of doom, propagating and spreading fear and anger to mortals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost every day Roz had more and more visions of witches and warlocks being found and attacked, some suffered, others lost their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Times became too dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey still remembered the day Roz showed up and told him that the coven had discussed it and it had been settled. They would leave Greendale, go somewhere truly safe, with the other covens. Somewhere mortals could not find them until the mortals forgot they even existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing Harvey could do or say. So he had just said goodbye and wished her luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no breakup. The two of them had felt their relationship had always been out of necessity and comfort rather than out of love. They were too scared teenagers, wanting something easy. And what was easier than to be in love with someone you trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, the time for easy was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With him being the only one left in Greendale, Harvey bitterly packed up his things and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself in New York, watching the news every day and silently hoping that things would die down sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two months later he heard from Theo. He called him about the Spellman house that he had seen on the news being destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while after that, and Theo even mentioned his aunt who was pretty cool with him. They talked a little about Robin and then Theo dropped the news; he had a son. Named Robin. After his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Robin also had green hair and had been a complete surprise to Theo in Chicago but not an unwelcome one. It was like he got a piece of Robin back. Someone to remember him by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo had told his son stories of his uncle Harvey and how he was a badass with his pickax. That had made him laugh. Something he hadn't done in a while and Harvey promised to visit them in the summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later he got a call from Roz, he told her about little Robin and that had caught her off guard. She did sound happier afterward. Harvey told her about his new life in New York. Bartending, night school, and working on his comic book series in honor of Sabrina. She had laughed at the name; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina</span>
  </em>
  <span> but agreed that it was better than <em>Fright Club</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked if he was seeing someone. He mentioned the girl he had met a few weeks ago. Nancy. A waitress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him about some warlock named Apollo who was a sculpture. She sounded happy when she talked about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey had waited for the sting but it never came. He was just happy for her. She was his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time went by and things were both worse and better than before. His life stayed roughly the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night his thoughts always circled back to Sabrina. They always had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For as long as he could remember, she was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thinks about when he goes to sleep. But at least now, he didn't have to pretend otherwise. He could live as honestly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His comic book series was received well, but given mixed reviews. So many questioned Sabrina's actions and motivations. If this Nick character was a good role model or just a cautionary tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care. He just wanted the story out there. It was the truth. He refused to change it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years went by and Greendale became a forgotten place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be one of the few that would go back. And only to visit the graves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time, he half expected Sabrina to come back. She had before. Surely she could again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that even if she could, she probably wouldn't. Where she was, she was with Nick and she wouldn't leave him. Not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought hurt him more than he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And life made him bitter as he went through failed relationships, one right after another, always looking for Sabrina in each girl he met. Roz had been the closest, it had taken him a long time to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alcohol became his mistress. His art remained his one true love. Unlike Sabrina, art had never lied to him or traded him for someone else. Someone easier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happiness felt like a distant memory for him. He was happy when he visited Theo and Robin, but he couldn't rely on them too much. Not with who he had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was worried for him. And so was Roz, based on how frequent her calls had become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would drink himself to the point where he slipped into the most beautiful of dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dream where he had gotten a second chance with Sabrina. One where they could have been happy together. He would keep her centered, stable, be her rock and she would bring him out of his shell and show him who he could be. A life where they made each other better and where Sabrina could live her dream; of making the world a better place, of living free and for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he woke up from one of those dreams, he would be inspired and his art became his only comfort as his heart broke with the thought of the loved he lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted that a life like that was no longer possible for him. After losing Sabrina, maybe it never was. But he could look at what was left instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His masterpieces. They spoke the light of his soul, whatever was left and he cherished them, never having the heart to sell them, even with all the buyers that offered him almost the world on a silver plate. But no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found a place for his art at the museum. People called it raw and what lovers could only know. It was the only thing he felt he could ever be proud of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never had children. That dream was long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never got married. He only ever saw himself marrying Sabrina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was just a man, left alone in a broken world, waiting for the end. As so many others. The only thing he brought to the world was his art, made of his beautiful dreams that were now only dust and a story that wasn't even his. Of the girl, the most incredible witch, whom he had loved and still loves, and lost as he was powerless to save her. As he was a fool then, who could not just love her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had wanted things to be easier. She had wanted things to be easier. They had both moved on. But felt the pull to each other. One that they ignored for their sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only, his bitter heart croaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much he had lost. How much he would still lose. The world a less safe place and harder to live in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey turns on his heel and heads back to New York. There's nothing left in this town for him. Just memories, gravestones, and bitter "what if's" that cause him pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn Greendale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greendale be damned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>